Breakaway
by midnightaqua13
Summary: Im back please R&R and u get a cookie Songfic if u have any suggestions for this story or any requests for a new story tell me! thank you! feel free to email me:


That's Right I'm BACK!

and YES...this is another songfic. I do not own Naruto or the song

Why? This simple three letter word had been torturing Sakura Haruno's mind for the past 7 hours. Now if you were wondering why she is asking herself this seemingly vague question for so long then you are an excellent thinker(A/N: gives you a cookie for being a thinker...yummm).

Allow me to expand on this question.

Why did Ino insist that she preform at a concert this evening? Why was it necessary for her to where/buy a beautiful, floor-length, black dress? And why in Kami-sama's name did she have to AGREE? It was no debate that Sakura was depressed about Sasuke's return, because he was avoiding her...all the time. He would even request a doctor that wasn't her when he and Naruto beat the living shit out of each other. The nerve of him!

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a banging on her door. She swung it open to reveal a very disheveled looking Ino with makeup bag and heals in hand. That moment Sakura Haruno knew she was officially screwed.

"Ino, I don't know why you are being so weird about this. I am perfectly capable of doing my own makeup." Sakura said while putting the dress on. "Because, Forehead-Girl, I am here to pamper you and make sure that even married men will want to 'tap that', as Kiba put it." Ino answered. Ino had recently been trying to get Kiba a girlfriend, but apparently he only wants to get in girls pant.

"Look I appreciate what you are trying to do but I don't know if I can do this Ino-pig..." Sakura looked down at her feat which now were covered with black heels, courtesy of Hinata.

"Damn it Sakura I don't want to hear that kind of talk! You are so much more then you think you are, it's time you bloomed." Ino was her best friend in the world, but occasionally she would doubt whether or not she was in her right mind. "Now come on! It's time to make you drop dead gorgeous!"

Sakura twitched.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(two hours LATER!)

After Ino's torture session, they made there way to the concert hall, and Sakura went backstage. After many awesome preformances, except for Lee's and Gai-sensei's duet (shudders), it was Sakura's turn.

She made her way to center stage where a large black grand piano sat. and sat down. On her way she heard many cat calls and whispers, this only made her even more anxious then before. Before she started the song, Sakura's eyes landed on a pair of black charcoal eyes, which made her heart flutter.

_Sasuke's here..._

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_[Chorus]_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

There was a silence that fell over the crowd for a split-second. Then everyone was on their feet cheering and yelling. Sakura stood up and took a bow. She looked at the crowd to find Sasuke's and _another persons_ eye's widen. But in a *poof* the other person was gone.

Sakura went backstage again but felt someone's arms wrap around her. She gasped and turned around to see...

HAHAHAHA cliffhanger BITCHES!

and u thought she was still hung up on Sasuke

READ AND REVIEW

If I get more then 15 reviews ASAP I will update TODAY!

midnightaqua


End file.
